


Well?,What did they say?

by RocknRollZombie



Category: Roseanne
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocknRollZombie/pseuds/RocknRollZombie
Summary: "Well?" Mark looked at Becky expectantly. "What did they say?"





	Well?,What did they say?

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr :  
> Dialogue Prompt 84
> 
> “Well?” ___ looked at ___ expectantly. “What did they say?”

“Well?” Mark questioned looking at Becky expectantly. 

“What did they say?” 

Becky looked down at the small box correction boxes in her hand. Her mother, and Aunt both have given her great-grandmother’s rings. Her mom didn’t want to let go of her Becky knew that,but her mom trusted her enough to respect her decision. Her dad hasn’t said a word to her since yesterday. She wonder if her dad will ever speak to her again. 

“Beck?”

Mark’s hand is cupping her chin turning her head so she’s looking at him, Becky smiled since Mark only let this side of him be shown to her. The gentle side to her moody rough around the edges husband, Becky thought. 

“They…they wished us the best. And I can come back home if we ever separate. ”

She hears Mark scoff, mumble something under his breath, before he leans towards her, and kisses her temple. 

“I told your mom I’ll take care of you, Becky. And I will.” 

She opens the glove compartment,places both of the boxes inside, and closes it. She places her hand over Mark’s hand which is now draped over the front of her shoulders. She leans her head against his shoulder as they pull-away from the curb, from Deleware street, as her childhood home becomes smaller, and smaller in the rearview mirror.


End file.
